


Wages

by Mobeen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Businessman Merlin, Edited, Gen, Independent Merlin, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), No Sex, Pre-Slash, Strong Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen
Summary: What would happen if Arthur accidentally stops paying salary to Merlin? Would a weak Merlin cry in the corner and let himself remain hungry for ages waiting for Arthur to realize his mistake? Would a strong Merlin demand his rights from Arthur? Or would the greatest sorcerer and thinker of the Arthurian legends prove that he is not in this for the money? Join Merlin as he sets about his life as Arthur's unpaid manservant.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 411





	Wages

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.   
The story was edited, rewritten, extended and reposted on 02-04-20.  
I hate stories where Merlin is a weakling without decision-making powers.

## Merlin’s POV

Merlin was once again in a hurry. He had to go and search the chambers of Knight Valient to find the poison that Valient had used to poison Knight Amor. However, before he could do his investigative work, he had to take Arthur’s dinner to him and prepare his night clothes. As throughout the day, he was busy following Valient, he had not collected the laundry and thus now he was juggling both the laundry and dinner.

He would even have made it to Arthur’s chamber without accident if only Lord Alfred had not decided to make rounds of the castle and scare the chambermaids at the same time. Given Lord Alfred was a tough taskmaster and in charge of all the servants especially those who were not serving one master, the servants were always wary of him. He had been known to drive maids to tears by giving them his patent downgrading and disappointment filled looks. Merlin as the Prince’s manservant had more leeway than the rest of the servants but still, Lord Alfred never failed to make him uneasy.

Nevertheless, bad luck followed Merlin. He had successfully toggled the dinner and laundry to Arthur’s door without a mishap. He was just about to enter the room when Alice, the chambermaid who was responsible for cleaning the rest of the rooms near Arthur’s room, ran past him crying and when he turned to see, he found Lord Alfred coming towards him shouting. He was momentarily shocked and then rushed to enter Arthur’s chamber to get out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, Arthur chose that moment to come out and to see what the ruckus was about.

Boom!

Merlin with the laundry and dinner collided with Arthur and both of them fell. The boar soup that the cook had prepared specially for Arthur toppled over and leaked into the clean laundry pile. The sausages and fruits were scattered everywhere. The jug of ale had chosen Arthur as its victim; Arthur was drenched and the jug was lying on the ground.

Arthur started shouting now, “Merlin, you are the worst manservant ever. I had not seen incompetence like this from anyone. I should take this out of your salary. I should tell Lord Alfred to take out a coin from your salary every time you break something.”

Lord Alfred who had now stopped shouting at Alice was glaring daggers at Merlin. He agreed, “And I shall.”

Arthur was too busy scolding Merlin to notice. “You have four left hands rather than the right combination of two legs and two feet. You are clumsy and don’t know how to do your work properly. You are on probation until I say so. You will not get any benefit associated with the position of Prince's manservant until you are ready to handle the responsibilities. How can you be trusted inside the courtroom, council room or feast halls when you cannot handle yourself in open areas. Disgusting. You will spend two hours in stock for this.”

As Merlin was Arthur’s manservant for two month’s he knew Arthur had more bark than bite. Arthur would never be cruel and impose any of those punishments. He would just scold him and might even punish him, like sending him to the stocks, and then it would all be over. So, he did not protest and took the scolding like a properly chastised servant. If it was only Merlin and Arthur, Merlin would have replied and called it Arthur’s stupidity for coming in his way. However, Merlin did not want to bring the focus of Lord Alfred’s ire on himself so he stayed silent.

Once Arthur was satisfied with scolding he said, “Now get me another dinner tray.”

Merlin quickly retrieved the tray, the food and the laundry pile from the floor and ran away.

He did not take the threat from the incident seriously as recently he had been fired and then rehired within two days. Therefore, at the end of the month, he was shocked, when he went to collect his salary, Lord Alfred only gave him twenty gold coins as opposed to his regular salary of a hundred gold coins per month.

“My salary is a hundred gold coins per month,” Merlin confusedly demanded from Lord Alfred after weighing the much lighter purse.

“The Prince has placed you on probation which means your allowance is only fifty gold coins per month. The King has asked me to deduct three coins for every item you break but let you have a minimum of five coins a week. So, over the month you were only left with the bare minimum.”

Merlin protested, “But, I cannot survive on this. The minimum salary is ten coins per week which are just enough for the quarter and three meals.”

“Yes, but you do not have to worry for rent as you are living with Gaius so it seems like you will have to learn to either work on five coins a week or you will have to learn how to become a proper manservant.”

Merlin huffed, “This is not fair. When will my probation end?”

“When the Prince or I deem it.”

“If it is because of that day when the prince was shouting at me, he did not mean it. You can confirm with him.”

“No. I did and he said that it is for the best that you be placed on probation.”

“He did?” Merlin as with uncertainty.

“He did. You can check with him.” Alfred said with such poise and confidence that Merlin was certain that the Prince ordered it.

He took the twenty gold coins and started to consider how will he manage. He would have to eat one meal per day if he wanted to send his mother Hunith some money. He did not like the idea of not sending money home. It would be a tight fit but diligently, he planned to spend three coins for the meal and other important weekly expenses while sending the remaining two coins back to his mother.

It was difficult. He was always used to eating three proper meals. His magic required it and he ate like the knights even though he was skinny. So, with less money and less food, his body started to suffer. He was more lethargic which caused more accidents.

When after two months, he got the same twenty coins, he rushed into Gaius’ chamber and started mumbling, “How can they expect me to live on five coins a week. Gaius, I am working for you and Arthur. Both of you are demanding bosses and I am being paid less than everyone else.”

Gaius looked concernedly at Merlin, “You must talk to Arthur.”

“No. I will not. He should see that I am doing my best. If it was a joke, I would have managed it but it is not. I am doing all the jobs of a full-time manservant and still being paid like one on probation. The other probates at least have someone else to assist them while I do not have any such benefit. Arthur should have realized it.”

“Maybe you need to tell Arthur?”

“Why should I Gaius? Is it not sufficient that I protect him and he does not appreciate it? Must he do the same with my menial work? Must he show that he does not appreciate any of my work? I am trying but it is getting very difficult. My body is getting weaker as it is not getting the proper sustenance. I was always a heavy eater, my magic demands it. It seeps more energy from my body. I eat like the knights and yet without any of their exercises, I barely get any weight on me.”

“Tell Arthur! That is the only way,” Gaius admonished.

“No. There has to be another way. What if I can get another job for part of the night, it will solve some of my monetary problems?”

Gaius thoughtfully said, “I can get you in touch with three apothecaries and you can find herbs for them while you are collecting herbs for me. Will you be able to make time? As long as you give me the first choice of your collection, I would not have an issue.”

Merlin eagerly nodded, “I can easily make time. There are many things that I can hasten with magic and this way I will still have the time to sleep and have the food. Please, Gaius, you must help me,” Merlin ended up begging.

“You know what will happen if you are caught using magic?” Gaius rebuked.

“Then I must not get caught. I will die if things don’t improve. But you have to help.”

“And I will, my boy. Just you take care of yourself.”

The next day, Gaius took Merlin to the three apothecaries and introduced Merlin to their owners. He told them that Merlin was well qualified and could bring them better herbs than most of their other runners.

James, the owner of the west town apothecary, who was close to Gaius age, was excited at the prospect, “I am getting old. I would appreciate the help. I would like to see your work. In case you are as good as Gaius says, I can let you be my main runner. You can collect all the different herbs, flowers, and other ingredients.”

Merlin was ecstatic and promised James that he will not regret giving Merlin the chance. James offered a deal to Merlin and Gaius interjected that it was too low and James was trying to cheat Merlin. After that reprimand, James was more equitable and offered Merlin a better deal. Gaius started teaching Merlin the art of negotiation; according to Gaius if Merlin did not improve his negotiation skills he will be always at a loss and never make any profit. To give Merlin experience, Gaius made Merlin negotiate for all his purchases. This increased Merlin’s workload but Merlin was happy as he was learning a new skill. Gaius was a good teacher and like the medical knowledge he imparted, Gaius also taught him how to get the best product at a reasonable price and make a stand when he felt he was being cheated.

After that Merlin was doing three jobs. He was Gaius’ assistant, he was Arthur’s manservant and he was James’ runner. While Arthur did not remove his probation status and thereby Merlin was getting salary below the minimum wage for his manservant duties, Gaius for his work started to compensate Merlin. He did not reduce the workload but started teaching Merlin more about the herblore as well as giving Merlin all the paid opportunities. Anything that Gaius needed to be done for which he would have to hire runners, he now handed over to Merlin.

For example, once Gaius wanted a flower which only grew in a forest half a day away from Camelot. His client was ready to pay good money for the service and Gaius asked Merlin if he could collect the flowers and then the two can share the money. Merlin agreed and that night he collected the flower. With the help of his magic, he slowed time and was able to get back and sleep for two hours before he started his day.

Consequently, with three jobs Merlin started cutting corners. Merlin reduced the time he spent as Arthur’s manservant. As Arthur was always busy training with his knights during the day and most of the times he expected Merlin to attend him during the afternoon and evening, Merlin started spending his mornings wisely. He stopped sitting through the training sessions. He woke up at dawn and would finish most of his morning tasks for Gaius before bringing breakfast to Arthur. Then after Arthur left for training, he would clean the chamber using magic. He would collect the laundry and the breakfast dishes and submit them to the cook and the laundry room.

Then he would leave to collect the herbs for Gaius and James. To ease his burden, he enchanted a bag in which he could place as many herbs, flowers, roots, and dead animals as he wanted. He did not have to worry about weight. The enchantment on the bag was simple as it only eased the weight he had to carry to and fro from the forest and other scavenging places. While he was able to deliver in larger quantities, both Gaius and James were unsatisfied. They claimed that the herbs and other ingredients were contaminated due to mixing and thus the potions they made were subpar. Merlin worked through the problem. He wanted a bag that could carry large amounts of herbs and other inventory but did not mix the different ingredients. After three months of continuous hit and trial, he made separate pockets for everything. Thus, inside the bag, he had hundreds of separate pockets for different ingredients.

Slowly, the bag became a part of him like the handkerchief around his neck. He was always at work. When he went out with the knights and Arthur on patrols or bandits’ trails, he would collect whichever ingredient he could find on their resting places.

The more Gaius taught Merlin, the rarer ingredients and supplies Merlin was able to procure. He would now voluntarily enter caves and get flowers and roots that could be used in rare potions while the knights and Arthur slept. When he showed these rare finds to Gaius and James, both wanted them and paid Merlin handsomely.

Merlin was a capable runner who provided large quantities of excellent quality herbs, roots, flowers, and other ingredients. Thus, it was little surprise when James shared Merlin’s prowess with Luke, the apothecary owner on the east side of the lower town. Luke started offering work to Merlin. Merlin who was already more efficient than the rest of his competitors, thanks to the bag which he always carried on his shoulder, started supplying to him as well. Luke did not ask Merlin for the simple stuff as he or his son could collect it themselves. Luke was more interested in the things which were available from forests that were a day or more ride from Camelot. As Luke did not show urgency, Merlin started collecting the supplies whenever he left Camelot with Arthur for hunting trips and other adventures.

While on the road, Merlin used his magic to his advantage. He stopped time when needed. When he was close to the field or source of one of his tradable items, he would slow or stop time and wander away from Arthur and his party. He would collect the number of goods he needed and then resumed the flow of time.

It was a successful year. By the end of the year, he had made thrice the money from the venture than he would have made by solely working from Arthur without probation. It reflected in the standard of his living. He was eating better and he even got a better mattress and wardrobe though he wore the same kind of clothes. In the winters he got a warmer pair of shoes.

He was also generous with his money. In the winter, he bought better blankets and cloaks for Gaius, his mother and himself. He even helped the people in the lower town. He fed the poor and clothed the needy.

While he was being benevolent, Arthur was mean. One day Merlin overslept and Arthur ran into his room demanding his wayward servant to get up shouting all the way. After making sure Merlin was up, Arthur took notice of the changes in Merlin’s room. What was not expected was the callous way Arthur said, “I must be overpaying you that you can enjoy such comforts and ignore your duties. Now get up. I know it is difficult to get out of such warm blankets but I will have them confiscated if you start missing your work because of them.”

Merlin scowled. He had not complained and shouted at Arthur about the injustice of placing him on probation for an entire year. He had not given up on Arthur yet and just increased his workload. Nonetheless, how could Arthur expect Merlin to save from his meager salary? After a year, it was now a moot point and a core issue. He did not want to hurt his self-respect and dignity anymore. He had worked hard and now it was on Arthur to realize and appreciate his work and remove him from probation. He was proud of his setup where he was doing much better and had proven that he was not a charity case. He will not beg from Arthur.

If Arthur were to be a good King than he must know how his actions will affect his people and what possible consequences they might suffer; he should know the impact of his action on the lives of his men. Thus, as long Arthur himself not understand the impact of his action and correct them, Merlin would not say anything. How could he think Merlin could survive on the pittance they pay him, let alone afford some of these luxuries? Arthur cannot remain a fool; a fool on the throne would do more harm than benefit. Thus, he would wait for Arthur to realize his mistake and then correct it. Merlin could help him survive but Arthur will only become the greatest king of Albion if he dares to stand up to his own mistakes.

The whole castle staff was due for a bonus as well as an increment. Arthur was in charge of the project along with Lord Alfred. Merlin was sure Arthur would not only use this opportunity to reinstate him to his full-time position but also give him a bonus that reflects Arthur was sorry to keep the joke going for so long.

With such high expectations, when Merlin went to lord Alfred’s office and Lord Alfred handed him his wage and increment, he was pained. He was still on probation and his salary was barely increased. Even his bonus was similar to the one received by the stable hands and the cook’s helpers; people who were hired for minimum wage.

Merlin protested, “There must be a mistake. Arthur would not continue this farce for so long.”

Lord Alfred looked at him with disdain and then proudly produced a long document with the list of servants' names and their approved bonuses and increments. The document was signed by Arthur and then approved by the King. Merlin was saddened to see a tick on probation and the minimum bonus next to his name

Merlin’s heart sank. Arthur did indeed see him as an incompetent manservant. However, he had a destiny to fulfill and he would follow Arthur and protect him till the day the servant dies. It did not matter what Arthur thought as it was Merlin’s responsibility to protect Arthur and he would carry out all his responsibilities.

Merlin did not let his hurt show to Arthur and continued with the friendly banter the two shared in the evenings. He was already declared and paid the salary of the worst manservant one in existence so, Merlin did not try to impress and change. He had more important works to focus on like learning magic, learning herblore, protecting Arthur and flourishing his side business. 

\--------------

About three months later, Merlin met Lancelot. Lancelot helped him kill the Griffi. He was very understanding about Merlin’s magic and promised to keep his secrets. Lancelot wanted to become a knight but was not of noble birth and Uther would never accept him. So, Merlin offered Lancelot an alternative, “You can join me in my small business. My work is increasing and my suppliers are asking for herbs, flowers, and roots which grow very far away from Camelot. If you have good navigation skills we can work together. In the meantime, you can assist me in protecting Camelot from external magical threats. I will appreciate the help and you can enjoy the benefits of partnering with a herbologist.”

“I don’t know anything about herbs or flowers,” Lancelot said blandly.

“Don’t worry. I and Gaius can help you. The best way to learn is by doing and by that I mean by being in the field or the wild. If you help, we can fulfill some of the rare orders and those pay well. I have been contacted by travelers who want rare herbs but cannot find the herbs on their own and would appreciate the help. As I am the prince’s manservant and the court physician’s assistant, I cannot be seen making such deals. I have to keep my magic hidden. Therefore, I lose out on a lot of such opportunities. Together, we could be unstoppable. I usually work at night and I am sure you can handle the clients in the morning.”

“Does this include danger?”

“Yes. I was trying to get some of those berries which were on that tree when this Griffin attacked. There is always danger in Camelot and more so in the caves and deep forests I frequent.”

“I like that. I live for the danger and thrill of success in the face of certain death. What is it about protecting Camelot?”

Merlin chuckled, “I do the same. I thrive on excitement and danger but I live in the shadows. I had so many near-death experiences that I was never been able to share with anyone. I would like your company. One of my jobs is to be Arthur’s protector and I scout out danger for him especially from the magical population. You can be my partner in crime and if one day I am recognized, maybe you will get your knighthood too.”

Thus, began the next stage of Merlin’s business. Lancelot was now in charge of the client dealings. As he had been on the road for more than two years, he understood the dangers and was ready to account for them when he made deals. He never took any project which required urgent delivery as Merlin was not available at all times. Together they had decided that Merlin should getaway on one day every fortnight and thus they can stretch that time to makes long-distance trips.

\---------------

## Lancelot’s POV

Lancelot became Merlin’s eyes and ears in the lower town. He was able to get information about potential brewing’s which could lead to magical and mundane attacks on the royal family. He could follow those whom Merlin suspected without causing suspicion or being caught and he could alert Merlin. It was a successful strategy.

When Morgana and Gwen were captured for ransom, Lancelot tracked them and Merlin helped him free Gwen and Morgana. They did so even before Arthur and his knights reached the safehold of the kidnappers.

A few short months later, the King fells for a troll. Merlin found out about her secret. Gaius who should be considered the most learned person in Camelot knew about a potion that can force the troll to take its own body again. One of the main ingredients for the potion was the moonshine flower which was only available in the deep dark forests of Tir-Mor.

Lancelot and Merlin left Camelot to retrieve the flower. It was a three-day journey both ways but with Merlin’s magic, they managed the entire two-way journey in two days. Once they reached their destination, Merlin went overboard. He spent a few extra hours collecting some other very rare roots and herbs. Lance amateurishly helped him gather some ingredients too but he was neither as careful as Merlin nor could he understand the subtle differences between a flower being excellent vs. just okay.

The whole expedition took six days even when they reduced the traveling time. It was very difficult to find the flower they were looking for. Still, they did not return until the wedding day. The only reason the wedding was stopped in time was as Gaius engaged Arthur. Arthur, for once, listened to Merlin and promised to make Catrina drink the potion before the ceremony. The troll drank the potion and shifted to her true form. It then attacked but before it could do much harm, Arthur and his knights quickly took care of the troll.

After the troll was taken care of, Uther called a council session. Arthur told him about Merlin’s suspicions and Gaius’ potion. Gaius used the opportunity to tell Uther that the flower was a loan and had cost him five hundred coins as it comes from the deep dark forests of Tir-Mor and was very rare. Gaius notified Uther that he borrowed the flower from Lance and as Lancelot had the reputation for supplying exceedingly rare ingredients to apothecaries, his claim was accepted. Thus, in one shot Lancelot and Merlin were paid for their efforts and everything extra they made from selling the rest of the inventory was total profit. Lancelot boyishly commented that he hoped the king tries to marry trolls more often and then they could identify and reveal trolls and continue with this productive venture. Merlin beamed at him. 

Between Lancelot and Merlin, they were also able to discredit the witchfinder as James, the owner of the apothecary whom Adreian approached readily told Merlin about Adreian’s part in causing the hallucinations which led to the witch hunt. Apart from Gaius getting hurt, the witch hunt was very anticlimactic as the real witches and wizards of Camelot were never exposed.

Things changed when Merlin fell for the cursed Druid girl Freya. Lancelot tried to keep Merlin away from her but Merlin was infatuated. He wanted to help the girl break the curse. He also wanted to leave Camelot and start a new married family life with the girl. In the mornings, Lancelot used to babysit and protect Freya while at night Merlin ensured that Bastet stayed calm and did not create havoc in Camelot. They were trying to find someplace where the three of them can move and then Lance and Merlin could focus on their business. The new home would be within a day’s ride from Camelot so that they did not lose their old contacts and connections.

Merlin was over exhausted. Lancelot could see the extreme effects on Merlin of working during the day and then keeping Freya’s Bastet under control at night. He tried to rationalize and convince Merlin to let Freya go. Though when he was not ready to listen, Lancelot asked Merlin to leave with Freya. This way he could keep Freya safe and also sleep during the day and not overexert himself.

However, Freya was not the only magical creature who was endangering Camelot at that time. Morgause and Morgana were also making a stand. Merlin did not want to leave Arthur at their mercy. Thus, he was extremely overworked and could only stay awake because of his magic.

Unfortunately, one-night Merlin slept while he was on Freya’s guard duty. Lancelot was out to deliver a flower that he and Merlin had collected a few days earlier. While Merlin was asleep, Freya escaped. It might not have been dangerous and she would have killed a few people in the night and then returned home. Unfortunately, she ran into Arthur and his knights who were looking for Morgause’s spy. When Merlin woke up he tried to locate Freya but it was too late. By the time he reached her, two knights were dead and Arthur was delivering a fatal blow. His sword pierced the heart of the Bastet instantaneously killing Freya.

Merlin was a wreck. We took Freya’s body to Lake Avalon and burned it. Merlin cried for hours and was going into depression. Lancelot could do nothing to break his friend out of the emotional distances he was creating. Merlin believed that Freya died because of his inability to stay awake. It was his indecision and his inaptitude that killed Freya; nothing that Lance said convinced him otherwise.

Lancelot had never before appreciated and welcomed an attack on Camelot. However, the attack from Morgause and Morgana shook Merlin out of his stupor of grief and misery and forced him into action. Merlin had to protect Arthur and Camelot, at least this bit was hard-wired in his body. He visited the great dragon, poisoned Morgana and drove a hard bargain with Morgause. He singlehandedly protected Camelot and, in the process, got some of his energy back.

By virtue of running a very successful business, Merlin became an excellent negotiator. He had Gaius as a teacher and he observed Author and Uther in their various dealings. When Kilgharrah helped Merlin destroy Morgana’s plan, he demanded that the warlock release the dragon. Merlin agreed to free him but did not accept the final terms until Kilgharrah promised that the people of Camelot will be safe from his wrath. It was a hard bargain under uncertainty and pressure yet Merlin made his mentor proud. Kilgharrah’s release was peaceful and no one in Camelot found out about his escape for over two months.

\-----------------

## Merlin’s POV 

Three years had passed since Merlin started his own business. Now he had four partners, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwaine and Percival. When did their business, Qualprod, expand? He did not know how they covered so much ground. In two years of Lancelot’s joining, he and Lancelot had some very successful deals and collectively they made four times Gaius’ salary which was very impressive as Gaius was the second-highest-paid non-noble employee of the castle. This feat was achieved because of Merlin’s magic, Lancelot’s navigation, and negotiation skills and Gaius’ knowledge.

Thus, when they were celebrating the successful yet tragic years, Merlin asked Gaius to become a formal partner. Gaius had already been considering to reduce his workload. He was going to approach Uther to make him the royal physician. This way Gaius would look after the royal family and high ranking nobles and another physician will work with the general public. If Gaius became the royal physician, he would have the time to help Lancelot and Merlin in their business and share the rewards. Under Gaius focused tutelage the two would be better equipped to seize opportunities. Consequently, Gaius joining them as a partner was the most logical step.

While asking Gaius to join as a partner was logical, making the drunkard Gwaine a partner was the most illogical business decision Merlin made. It was a spur of the moment decision. It was not made because Gwaine would be good for Qualprod. Merlin offered him the position because he felt that his friend Gwaine was making bad decisions and destroying his life in bars and bar fights. Thus, he took control of Gwaine’s life and tried to give direction to it. 

Their fifth partner, Percival, was introduced by Lancelot. Percival was gentle by nature and was very strong. Like Lancelot, Merlin, and Gwaine, he too was an adrenaline junkie. It had become the norm; the people who were joining Qualprod were of similar mind and inclination. This was because the objectives Qualprod had were more than just business initiatives. Merlin and Lancelot agreed on three primary objectives of Qualprod. The first objective of Qualprod was to keep Camelot safe. Second, they wanted to become the lead supplier to apothecaries and herbologists. Finally, Qualprod would venture into the riskiest businesses like provide rare plants, rare potions and in some cases rare breed of animals. Some people even asked them for rare books and other items. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival thrilled in fulfilling these orders, Merlin seldom took part in such expeditions while Gaius only showed interest when the rare book they retrieved was about medicine, healing or magic.

Gaius also became the mentor for Gwaine and Percival. Gwaine under Gaius' tutelage proved to be a gifted brewer. He could brew many simple potions flawlessly within a year and worked on more challenging potions under Gaius guidance in his second year of attachment with the company. Percival became Gaius’ apprentice and started reading medical books. In essence, between Lancelot, Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival, Gaius was transferring all his knowledge and wide experience. While none of them had the time or desire to complete the full physician's training, they would master certain aspects that would then benefit their business.

Life had changed for Merlin. He was sitting in his room, his desk and chair cleaning Arthur’s chain mail and sword. He was amazed by the simple luxuries that he had gotten used to. Gaius’ chamber now had a personal space where apart from chamber pot they also had a bathtub, which they had bought personally. Gaius and Merlin both had better quality and warmer clothes and accessories, they could afford to eat better food and keep the chambers warm throughout the winters.

While his personal life and his relationship with his partners and mentors evolved, Merlin’s relationship with Arthur did not change over the three years. Merlin and Arthur spent all the time the two were not working together. They bantered when they could and they saved each other’s life. Merlin always accompanied Arthur on his quests and other adventures including hunting. He woke Arthur up and dressed him, he served him during the council meeting and feasts. He even bought all the meals for Arthur.

On the other hand, he now spent as little time in Arthur’s chamber as possible unless Arthur was there. He mended the clothes, brushed the boots, took care of coats and cloaks and polished the swords and armor in his room now. In his room, he had placed a system of safeguards that would notify him if someone intended to enter his room. First, there was a ward a few inches from the entrance of Gaius’ chamber. It told him how many people were closeby. Then there was a ring on Gaius’ chamber’s door. There was another ward a few inches away from his own door. There was a bell which rang if someone touched his doorknob and finally there was a lock on his door. In this way, no one could enter his room without him knowing. Consequently, he could freely use magic to complete his chores which helped him sleep for the few extra hours.

Merlin had demanded a day off per week from Arthur. This he did under the pressure of his partners. He called this day as his Arthur-free-day and always boasted that it was the most special day of the week for him. Arthur for his part said that it was the only day in the week when he got competent service.

Merlin was not thrilled by Arthur's callous comments. As he did not complain to Lord Alfred or Arthur, his salary continued to be the lowest in Camelot for the third year in running. He collected it just to signify that he understood the game and was not happy.

\--------------

In their fourth year of service, Gwaine met Princess Elena of Mercia while she was visiting Camelot; he was referred to her by one of her guards. She told Gwaine that her brother was sick and in need of some rare potions. She gave Gwaine the recipe and asked him to provide the potion every month. She was ready to sign a very lucrative contract for the continued supply of good quality potion.

That night, after Gwaine told us about the possible contract and its significance, all of us sat around Gaius’ table and considered our options.

Lancelot spoke, “This is too good to be true. They are offering one thousand coins per month. We can do this.”

Gaius shook his head, “We will not be able to procure the plants. Two plants need to be fresh when they are added to the potion that means we must collect those plants a day before we make the potion. However, they are at a distance of three days from each other and a distance of two days from Camelot. Then we also have the issue that the potion must bind with the drinker in three days of its stabilization and Mercia is two days ride from here and reaching Castle Mercia will take another two days. This potion was once produced by the priestesses of Old Religion and a minimum of three priestesses would work to ensure that they brewed a successful potion. Also, their patient would be in the same venue and they could bind the month’s supply to him.”

Percival voiced his thoughts, “You said the priestesses coordinated their efforts. Maybe we can coordinate our efforts and make some demands from Mercians to get the result. We can’t bring the prince to Camelot weekly but we can ask him to meet us on the border of Camelot.”

Gaius sagely nodded, “That will help us bind it to the prince within the three days of stabilization.”

Gwaine asked, “Gaius this potion takes three days to complete. It does not require everything to be placed into the pot at the same time. If we can dissect the steps and time the operations carefully, we can work out a schedule such that we can find room to get the two plants.”

Lancelot said, “Like if there is a time between placing the first plant and the second, we can push the addition of the second flower in the brew to the maximum allowed time and still get the work done.”

Gaius carefully considered and said, “We will have to test this potion and make multiple batches.”

Percival pressed, “We will have to find ways in which we can reduce the time of getting the plant to this location within a day of its retrieval.”

Merlin thoughtfully said, “Alone, none of us can successfully make this but together we can. It would require Percival and Lancelot to go and retrieve the plants. Once they have access to the plants, I can teleport to their location, get the plant and return here within a few hours. Gwaine and Gaius can finish the brewing and then Gwaine can ride for Mercia.”

Percival thoughtfully said, “Lance and I can also collect other supplied from the area if Merlin will transport our critical flowers. Thus, we can coordinate the system and get the maximum benefit from those outings.”

They discussed possible plans for an hour and Gaius suggested that we try making the potion before contacting princess Elena again.

Gaius and Gwaine worked out a timeline while Lance and Percival started scouting for the two flowers. Merlin started working on his translocation spells.

It took them three weeks to make their first successful batch and then they played with the potion for another week.

At the end of the month, they once again converged at Gaius’ table. They were all giddy with their success. Percival and Lancelot had found many other supplies in those areas and had collected samples for their suppliers.

Gwaine said, “While it would require a week of effort, we should make this potion.”

Gaius shook his head, “No. The money is too low and the danger too great. Merlin has to use his magic and that risk should not be taken for such easy gains.”

Merlin sniggered, “I have been thinking. We are the only ones who can make this potion. We have all the skills within the company. The risk is high but let’s make it profitable. Offer Bayard a month’s supply for three thousand coins. We can reduce it to two thousand coins if he let us be the lead supplier for all the potion material used in his castle and let us collect supplies from Mercia at a reduced tax rate. We will have a new market, new contracts as well as a new and unventured area for supplies. That is how they work in the council room.”

The rest stared at Merlin in awe. His idea was brilliant and if they could pull it off, they would be earning equivalent to middle-class nobility.

Percival questioned, “If this works out, can we buy James Apothecary. We already have the money and we need a proper office where people can contact us. Gwaine’s way of meeting people in taverns is useful but the respectable parties expect us to be related to an apothecary. James wants to sell his apothecary and need money.”

Gwaine said, “We would also need to hire more people. If we are going to supply for Bayard then we need more people collecting herbs for us.”

Gaius negated, “That would destroy the quality. Until trained people are collecting, we will destroy everything.”

Lancelot proposed, “What if we buy the apothecary from James but retain him as our stockist. His duty would be to buy the stocks and also teach the runners. We can pay him well and he can be to our workers what Gaius was to us.”

Merlin whispered, “What if we hire the druids? They would benefit from the money and they are close to nature and can differentiate between the good from the bad. They are peaceful and honest people who can use this opportunity to improve their lot in life. Also, compared to the city dwellers their expenditures are lower and we can buy the goods at reasonable prices. James can assure quality. Also, with the druids, we would not have to worry about magic and I can make enchanted bags for them so they can collect more.”

They talked for hours. If their plans with Bayard were successful, they would move into a new phase of their business. The next day Gwaine and Lancelot took the potion and went to Mercia.

\---------------

## Gwaine’s POV

Life was a bitch. Until Gwaine met Merlin, he did not have anything to live for. Then this bumbling idiot came into his life; he clumsy unassuming hero was the manservant of the Prince of Camelot. Gwaine had never seen such friendship between a Prince and a manservant before. He could not believe his eyes. They fought like an old husband and wife pair.

The next time, Gwaine met him, Merlin was with Lancelot and they were collecting herbs. Gwaine was drunk and had been thrown out of the tavern for starting a fight. Merlin found him lying on the ground and took him to their room. The next morning, Merlin asked Gwaine about his occupation and Gwaine’s replied sassily, “I have a dream and I am working to fulfill it. I want to drink and taste the carnal goods in all taverns of Camelot and beyond.”

What Gwaine was not expecting was for Merlin to offer him a partnership, “That means you are not doing much. You can become our partner in our herb business. We do well and make a lot of money. We also get into dangerous situations and have our wow moments. We fight animals and explore caves. It’s a deathly job but we are successful. We could use your help and don’t say no.”

Well, Merlin said it. Don’t say no, so Gwaine agreed. For the first time, someone was trusting him. He would not let this opportunity go. Thus, he became a fourth partner in a well-established business. The Prince's manservant was a man of many skills and faces. Gwaine was enjoying the trust that man had shown in him. Lancelot was reserved and cautious though he did not negate or discount Merlin’s offer and did not argue with Merlin. Lancelot trusted Merlin’s judgment and Gwaine would not let that trust break on his account.

Gwaine joined the two and was then recruited by Gaius. Gaius was a good mentor and Gwaine showed promise in brewing. Both Merlin and Gaius encouraged him and he took the plunge at the deep end. He was noble-born and had lived his life in taverns. He knew how to whisper and get contacts for their business. He boasted about their daring retrievals and their expeditions. In a short time, he was getting the company many new contracts.

\----------

Once again Merlin had trusted him. He and Lancelot had to convince King Bayard of Merica to give them a noble’s salary on a monthly basis. When, not if, as he and Lancelot would get this contract, they get the contract, Gwaine planned to enjoy a night in the taverns like he has not for almost two years. Nowadays he spent the same time in the pubs but drank less and did more business advertising and sales promotion.

When they reached Mercia and introduced themselves, they were taken to the council room where the King, the Queen, and the Princess were all present.

Gwaine and Lancelot bowed and then Gwaine offered, “My lord, Princess Elena wanted to buy a potion. She gave me a recipe and I have been able to procure it. It is a day older than the optimal but it will still be good. If you still wish to procure it in the future, you may want to administer this potion and see the effect. It took us four days to reach here from Camelot and thus the potion has lost half its potency as it must be bonded within three days of stabilization. Still, if the prince has not taken the potion for the month, this will provide relief.”

The Queen immediately stepped forward and said, “I will test this. We will talk again in a week. During this time, you will stay as our guests.”

A week later they were once again taken to the royal family. This time the prince was there too. He looked like he was in pain but he was smiling.

As soon as we entered, the Prince smiled at us and shyly said, “Thank you.”

The queen kindly said, “This is the first potion which was not a poison or a hoax. It worked. I am thankful to you.”

“The honor is ours, my lady.”

“Now, sit down and we can discuss the terms for future delivery.”

They sat down with the royal family. Lancelot said, “The potency of the potion is dependent on time. There are a few requests without which this will not work.”

“Tell us?” the queen demanded.

“Every month, we will meet the prince at the border of Camelot and Mercia. This will reduce the traveling time by two days and the prince can bond with the potion on the third day when it will have maximum potency.”

The King asked, “We would like if your brewer can shift to our country and we will give him a salary.”

Lancelot apologized, “My lord, that will not be possible. It requires five of us to work together to brew this potion. Two of our numbers will never leave Camelot.”

The King raised his eyebrow, “Five? Is it that difficult or are you trying to increase the price and demand?”

“My lord, it is true. The five of us worked together to make this. The details and procedures were given to us by the princess. In the olden days, three priestesses of old religion simultaneously worked to brew it. We do not have magic and thus are handicapped, so we need more people. Your physician can tell you the requirements and you can yourself ascertain how much work and time it would take to brew it.”

“Then tell me why the two of them will not be ready to leave Camelot?”

“That I cannot. They want their anonymity. Also, without those two, our chances of brewing the potion are as little as anyone else. It was a team effort.”

“Hmm, I don’t like it but if you can consistently produce it, I would accept the setting.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Now state the price for the brew?”

“Three thousand gold coins per month.”

“Impossible.”

“My lord, we are taking a risk with our lives. This potion is associated with Old Religion. We will be burned if the King of Camelot found out we are brewing this. We will not even be safe in Mercia because of the link between the potion and Old Religion.”

“No,” the King said firmly.

“Thank you, Sire, for giving us a chance to present our potion,” Lancelot said while bowing, “Now we request your leave.”

Queen sternly said, “We can reach some amicable conclusion. There is no need to be hasty.”

“My queen, we are suppliers to apothecaries. If you appoint us as your lead supplier for the castle apothecary, we would certainly reduce the price as we will have a more vested interest with Mercia.”

After four hours, they left the council room. They needed to provide another potion in one week which was at its maximum potency and then one potion per month in perpetuity. The king readily agreed to make them the castle’s lead supplier for potion products and even approved their request to collect herbs in Mercia while they would be taxed like other local suppliers. This was the best deal they could make. They reduced their price to two thousand five hundred coins and they were to submit three alternatives per year which could make the brewing more efficient and reduce the reliance on the two plants' freshness. 

The physician appreciated their help. He also gave them a list of the potion supplies which were not easily available in Mercia. Lancelot was able to supply a small sample of two of the products from his enchanted bag and the Mercian Physician was impressed. He reluctantly also handed us a list of supplies that he continuously needed in larger quantities.

In Camelot, they celebrated the success of their newest venture. Gwaine had once more proven that once trusted, he could deliver. Not that anyone else doubted his skills given he was getting the contracts which gave them higher profits while Lancelot brought contracts for repeat customers. 

Percival approached James and they reached a decision. James sold the apothecary to Qualprod and agreed to work with their employees.

A week later, Gwaine returned to Mercia. He met the prince on the border and once the potion was tested for poisons, the Prince drank it. Gwaine spent a week in Mercia, collecting herbs. He also fulfilled all the orders placed by the Mercian Physician. As the products were from Camelot, he was able to charge a higher price and made more than five hundred coins.

When Gwaine returned, he bought supplies and five thousand seven hundred coins. This was more than what they had to pay for the apothecary.

## Merlin’s POV

Another year had passed and Merlin was still on probation. He was taking his usual twenty coins per month but when Lord Alfred handed him fifteen coins, he became furious.

He calmly said, “Lord Alfred, I would work as Prince’s manservant for free. I will no longer be assisting Gaius. You can use my salary to hire servants who can share my duties. This way you will get two people to assist the prince.”

“And what? When we get another hand, you will ask for compensation.”

“No, my lord. I am ready to give a written statement that I do not expect any salary or bonus for my work for the Prince.”

“That will be acceptable.”

Merlin wrote a letter denouncing any claim for his work.

\----------- 

A week later, Lord Alfred hired a new manservant Hector. He called Merlin and told him that the new servant will be assisting Merlin. He gave Merlin the responsibility to divide the work between the two of them as he no longer had any power over Merlin.

Merlin was equitable. He gave the new assistant the task of getting the prince’s breakfast, lunch and dinner. Hector was to draw the prince’s bath and keep his room warm and clean. He would serve the prince on feasts. He would collect and deliver laundry, clean the chamber pot and the princes’ stable. Compared to the workload of other manservants, his load was comparatively less. Hector was three years older than Merlin when the latter became the sole manservant serving the prince.

“But that is more than half the work?” Hector quoted disgruntedly.

After distributing the work Merlin said, “Yes, it is. As you are the paid manservant and I am the unpaid voluntary one, you will share more of the burden. You will stay out of the room except when I or the prince are in the room. I am the lead manservant and you will take what I say as given. For all and sundry, I am the manservant and unless you want me to dump the rest of the duties on you, you will do as I say. I am unpaid so I can move away any day. If you want my help, you should follow my lead. Don’t try to take my position. I don’t care for it and I am not benefitting from it. But you will lose what you have. Ask, Lord Alfred if you doubt my word. If you do your assigned tasks and we will become friends before you know it but if you interfere in my tasks and I will see you out of job soon enough.”

“But why do I have to do all the disgusting tasks?”

“Unless you want to clean the chain mail and sword, attend at the council, and take all the other responsibilities in your hand, and have no free time whatsoever, you will do what you are paid for. Ask Lord Alfred if you want. I am unpaid which means I get the first pick of what not to do. You get the benefit of having free time while I am around Arthur. You get no benefit if I am gone and many more tasks but with me here you get some benefit. Take your pick.” He threatened the manservant. If he was not getting paid then he did not feel the need to play docile. Now everything he was doing for Arthur was as a friend and protector. He did not wish to work with Hector but he had to be close to Arthur to protect him.

With this distribution, Merlin would only need to wake Arthur up in the morning, attend him at the council and dress him for the night. He will have more time to coordinate business with the druids. He wanted to have partnerships with druids in multiple countries of Albion. It would improve the lives of the druids as well as increase their profits.

Hector was not subtle. He knocked when he bought breakfast the next day. Arthur looked up and said, “Merlin, you are passing your duties to others.”

Merlin cheekily replied, “I am assisting Gaius more and Hector will be assisting me. Think of him as my assistant. I will be around but he will be helping me while I handle dual duties. He will be bringing all your meals.”

“Why does Gaius need you?”

“Because I am his assistant.”

“But I also need you.”

“And I will be there. I will not be bringing your food tray and I will be passing some of the more unpleasant parts of my job to him. You won’t even notice it as I will be with you when you have time.”

Arthur scowled, “I don’t like it. If you induce more of his company on me, remember, he will go. So, ensure you know your first job is to me.”

Merlin grinned, “As long as you don’t start to consider that I am providing you company when I am drawing a bath, cleaning the chamber pot or floor, I will be there when you need it, you clotpole.”

\------------------

## Hector’s POV

Hector stood there and did not understand what was happening. The servant was talking to the Prince as an equal and placing conditions on him. 

Hector spoke up, “You can’t talk to the prince like this.”

The Prince turned on Hector, “Shutup. Who told you to speak? If you are Merlin’s assistant then you will stay silent. I don’t want to hear a single sound. Also, what I and Merlin say to each other does not concern you.”

Merlin admonished the prince, “Arthur, don’t be a prat. He is new. Give him a chance. He will learn. Hector while the prince and I are in the chamber, you can take the laundry. Also, bring up water for his bath.”

Then he turned to the prince and said, “See Arthur, now I can eat your brain a little more as this guy will do the running for me.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“Idiot.” And then Merlin turned to Hector, “Hector, I think you should move. Laundry and bath.”

Then Merlin started setting the bed while he kept talking, “Arthur don’t you think Lord Safre’s proposal of increasing the taxes in the north is unjust. For the last two years, their crops had died and they are barely subsisting.”

How can he talk about nobles like this? Hector was getting angrier by the minute.

Arthur confirmed his suspicion, “You are a fool Merlin, Lord Safire has been to the northern areas. He knows what he is talking about and what he has seen. If he is suggesting it, it must be from experience.”

“But what if he is doing it without regards to the ground reality of the people. What if he is not placing the people’s welfare at the forefront. The purpose of the tax is to increase the allocation to the nobles and Lord Safire’s allocation had not increased for many years.”

How dare this servant talk about nobles and lords like this. Before he knew it, Hector moved forward and punched Merlin. Merlin fell. His nose was broken and bleeding.

“How dare you question the prince and a lord? Who are you? Know your place, servant. No doubt….”

Hector was focused on Merlin and did not see the prince move. He also did not see the slap coming.

“How dare you touch Merlin? You will spend three hours every day in the stock for two weeks. If you did not learn your place after that and if you ever touch Merlin again, I will ensure you never get another position in the castle. You are his assistant and act like one. Report to the stocks immediately.”

Hector was dazed. What did he do wrong? He was disciplining a rude servant who was questioning the prince. He was only stopping an insolent servant yet he was the one who had to stay in the stocks for a week. The prince did not even admonish Merlin. This was not as exciting as he thought his job would be. The prince had told him to stay silent and Merlin was bantering yet the prince said nothing to him. Why was he the assistant? He would talk to Lord Alfred before going to the stocks.

\--------

“Lord Alfred, I want to make a complaint?”

“About whom?”

“Merlin.”

“What did he do?”

Hector recounted the whole incident starting from the unfair job distributions.

Lord Alfred snarled at Hector, “Merlin told you that he is doing the job voluntarily. He is not getting paid while you are. He can decide what to do and what not to do. You will do everything that involves the prince. If Merlin says you must do it, then it is your job. Am I clear?”

Hector nodded. He was not going to get fair treatment.

“You will also control your tongue around the prince. If the prince had an issue with Merlin, he would let Merlin know. You will do your job and stay silent as good manservants do. You have all the benefits of Prince’s manservant, enjoy them. Don’t complain about the free servant. Now go to the stocks and spend an extra hour there for disobeying the prince.”

Such unfairness.

\--------------------

When he returned after four hours in the stocks, Merlin was not in Arthur’s chamber. He started to clean the room and collected the laundry. He was cleaning the chamber pot when Arthur returned. He did not pay Hector any attention and collected some books and papers before he left.

Hector worked for another three hours before Merlin appeared. Merlin instructed Hector for a few minutes and then picked up a pair of shoes and left.

Hector had to bring Arthur’s dinner and Merlin was sitting on the table. The two of them were laughing and then Hector knocked to draw attention.

Merlin spoke up, “Hector, don’t knock. Just place the dinner and stand outside if all your chores are done. Thank you.”

Hector wanted to retort that he was not Merlin’s servant but the Prince’s but the prince was not paying him any attention. He also did not want the prince’s ire on him so he readily did what Merlin told him.

Once he had placed the food, he asked, “Lord Alfred said, I can use the Prince’s antechamber.”

Merlin once again made the decision, “Yes, I don’t use them so you can use them. As long as you don’t disturb the prince, it will be okay. Waking the prince is my responsibility and you can use the servant door to start the day if you wake before the prince. Keep the adjoining door close at all times.”

Why was Merlin making these decisions? It should have been the prince’s decision.

\-------------

The next morning, Merlin was late; he did not come to wake the prince on time. Hector had already bought his breakfast and was not sure what to do. Even the cook was surprised when he asked for the Prince’s breakfast.

“Merlin comes a little later than this. Are you sure the prince is up?” the cook asked.

“He should be,” Hector replied with certainty.

Now Hector was standing outside the Prince’s chamber with the warm breakfast and Merlin had still not arrived. He stood there for another half an hour before Merlin arrived. He looked haggled and had run out of his room without even brushing his hair.

He stepped passed Hector, “Hello. Good morning. You bought the breakfast, good.”

Then he opened the door and stepped in as if he owned the chamber. He opened the curtain and removed the blanket from the prince prone form, “Rise and shine.”

When the prince mumbled something, Merlin said, “Come on Arthur, you don’t have much time. You have to meet the king in half an hour.”

“You are late, again.”

“I am on time and you will be late if you don’t get up.”

“Hector, draw the bath,” he said as he went for the wardrobe and the prince sat down for breakfast.

“Why is breakfast cold?” Arthur shouted.

Merlin snorted, “Your royal pratiness, I will explain things to Hector today and from tomorrow you can have warm food. He was waiting for me.”

“So, it is your fault the breakfast is cold?”

“It is not and now eat. Your clothes are on the bed and your bath is drawn.”

The prince ate, got prepared and rushed off. Then Merlin turned to me, “Handle the dishes and the laundry. Finish your work by lunch. I will explain when you should bring breakfast and set water for the prince’s bath then.”

However, before Merlin could leave the room, Arthur was back, “Merlin, we are going after those bandits. Father just told me that they killed three children yesterday.”

So, Prince and Merlin left. Hector had a day to himself.

He was awake when they returned late in the night. Merlin knocked on his door but Hector feigned to be asleep. Merlin drew the bath for the prince and then he heard the two laughing and joking before the prince retired for the night. The prince asked Merlin to deliver some letters.

Before Merlin left, he asked, “Do you have to meet your father in the morning?”

“No. Father will be in a meeting with Lord Safir about his new proposal. I will give my report after the council meeting.”

Merlin left and Arthur fell asleep. Hector also slept after the two quietened down.

\-----------------

The next day Hector again bought breakfast on time. However, he did not want the prince to have a cold breakfast nor did he want the prince to hurry. Thus, he followed the same protocol as he observed from Merlin yesterday. He entered the room without knocking, placed the tray on the table. opened the curtains and turned to the prince who was under the blanket. Hector did not pick up the blanket from the prince's prone form as Merlin had. He loudly said, “Sire, your breakfast is here. Wake up.”

The prince ignored the first sound and removed his blanket on the second. He slowly opened the eyes and then shouted, “Get out.”

Hector rushed out of the room. An hour later, Merlin arrived.

He looked at Hector who was walking about in worry and said, “Hector can you bring the breakfast now. I will wake Arthur.”

Then he entered the room to see the prince who was sitting at the table glaring at Merlin.

“This boy woke me up for a warm breakfast. He shouted in my ears. He opened the curtain. He entered my room without knocking. He has no respect.”

Hector was very confused. Merlin did the same things, he even took the blanket away from the prince and then ordered him to wake up. Merlin made Arthur rush. Merlin made Arthur eat cold breakfast and after all that Arthur did not complain. He did exactly the things Merlin did while he also provided warm breakfast and he was being scolded for it.

“Arthur, sorry. I did not get a chance to explain to him yesterday. I will do so today. We came in late and he was asleep. I will correct it today.”

Then Merlin turned towards Hector, “Hector, where is the breakfast? You waste time by standing. Get a warm breakfast tray.”

\------------

Merlin joined Hector once Arthur was eating his lunch. Merlin looked angry, “Hector, if you are trying to steal my position, rest assured you will be fired. I am not afraid of competition and you had a very bad start.”

“I am not,” he stuttered.

“Don’t justify your actions. I told you not to wake Arthur up.”

“But you were late?”

“Because Arthur was up till two in the morning and he had no meeting in the morning. He had the flexibility to lie in. This is how I work. I look at his schedule. If he has an early morning meeting with the king, I would wake him up half an hour before the meeting. If the meeting is with anyone else, I wake him up an hour before the meeting. If there are no meetings and his first responsibility is training, then I let him sleep for an hour. If he sleeps after three in the morning, then I let him sleep for two hours and wake him, half an hour before training. You will collect the breakfast on these time slots.”

“But how would I know when he slept?”

“You will as you are his manservant. You will learn his schedule as well as his sleeping pattern.”

Hector was confused but Merlin continued listing other rules he followed and expected Hector to follow. By the end of the day, Hector was more confused and less hopeful about his job.

\-------------------

Hector was even more confused when next Tuesday Merlin stopped him and said, “Tomorrow is my day off. Tomorrow you will handle all the duties of Arthur’s manservant including polishing the armor and sword. Tomorrow is your day to shine. Don’t screw up.”

\-------------------

Hector bought the breakfast for Arthur as per Merlin’s law for breakfast. He was not sure what to do, so he knocked at the door. He knocked again and Arthur asked him to come in.

As soon as Arthur saw him, he scowled, “Where is Merlin?” then before he could answer Arthur frowned, “Wednesday. Damn. Put the breakfast on the table and draw me a bath.”

Before the end of the day, Arthur threw his ale at Hector, threw the lunch tray away as nothing was good for the crown prince, threw a goblet at his head, complained that the fire was too low, complained that his clothes were not properly cleaned, complained that the bed was not properly made, threw him in the stocks for an hour, threw an apple towards him, used him as moving target practice and shouted at him countless times and then told him he was worse than Merlin.

Hector could not wait for Merlin to return. Wednesday became a nightmare for Hector. The week passed too quickly and Wednesday always came too fast. Alas, Wednesday was the longest day of the week and it seemed it lasted for three days.

\---------------------

Hector once again went to Lord Alfred, “Why does Merlin get a day off and I don’t? Why does he get all the Prince’s castoff and I don’t? Merlin is taking my rights.”

Lord Alfred shouted at him for an hour and then threw him in the stocks for two more hours. Life for the manservant of Arthur was not good.

\-----------------

## Merlin’s POV 

Another two years passed and this time Lord Alfred came to Merlin’s room, “Merlin, you have to leave this chamber. This is for the new aide that we have assigned for Gaius.”

Merlin nodded, “I will move out by tomorrow.”

Lance, Gwaine, Percival, and Gaius were all angry on Merlin’s behalf but Merlin was not worried. They were doing business with four countries and the five of them could be considered the richest merchants of Camelot. They were not impressed by the fickleness of the Camelot’s royalty.

Merlin moved in with Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival who had bought a shared three-bedroom accommodation in the lower town. Lance and Gwaine were living in it with their wives. Merlin shifted into Percival’s room. They decided to buy a bigger house in the upper town as they needed more space.

Their herb business was expanding. The Druids were collecting herbs from all the four countries and they were selling those herbs in other countries. Gaius had his pick of herbs from Mercia, Cambria, Nemeth, and Gawain and so did physicians of other countries.

The druids were very respectful and thankful to Emrys for the opportunity. They used the money to fulfill their needs. By hiring honest down on their luck druids, Qualprod was getting the best products while they were helped the druids. The druids spent the money to protect their families from the cold winters, to teach their children and to avoid getting caught by the knights. They were very loyal and always tried to supply the best quality herbs, roots, flowers to Qualprod. The druids also gave them many potion recipes from old religion which Gaius and Gwaine enjoyed preparing and then selling in their apothecary. One of these potions was used to save the life of King of Cambria which was how they got into Cambria. 

They also had hired aides to help them with their ever-increasing business volume. Gwaine and Gaius were teaching three potion brewers. Lancelot and Percival were teaching people to set up contracts and negotiate. Gwaine was teaching people how to spread the word and then those people were spread in all the countries of Albion.

In Camelot, they owned three apothecaries, while in Mercia now they owned two apothecaries. They were finding people whom they could trust and who could run the apothecary for them in Gawant and Nemeth.

They were supplying five extremely expensive potions on monthly basis: one was to the prince of Mercia, then there were three nobles of Camelot and one noble of Gawant who suffered rare diseases and needed good quality potions on monthly basis.

Even after paying for all the expenses and taxes, they were making more than middle-class nobles. They were called to the meetings of business owners and apothecary guilds. Gwaine was asked to represent the traders to the King of Camelot when the King increased the tax by three percent. Gwaine made a very logical case and was able to convince the King that by decreasing the tax by one percent, his revenues will increase. Gwaine also held that increasing tax would take the economy towards depression and he used the figures from three businesses in different sectors to prove his argument. The King did not change the tax rate and the traders were very happy.

The Qualprod apothecaries became an information hub. People came to tell them their issues in the hope that they would represent the people's problems to the king. Lancelot represented the case of Northern Farmers and explained how the tax imposed by Lord Safir had made the villagers from these villages move out. He and Percival went to the seventeen villages. The villagers were very happy to compensate for their time. The entire villages collected exceptional quality herbs, roots and flowers and Lance offered them suitable compensation for their labor which they could use for food. While he and Percival were there, they took note of everything and how the taxes have hurt the people and future productivity of the region and then summarized the issue for the king. The King sent Arthur to confirm the claims made by Lancelot and then he reduced the tax. Lord Safir increased allocation was not affected.

Qualprod also helped any village or town where there was a plague. Gaius and Merlin would go to those places and see if they can find a treatment or cure. If they could, they would provide the medicine free of charge. The King of Nemeth wanted to give them land for their services however as none of them wanted to be ennobled without the rest, they refused. The King did knight all five of them for their chivalry and following the knight code. Lancelot was beyond excited as this was his dream.

Life was good. Merlin had his very successful paid business and two unpaid jobs which did not bother him anymore. He was protecting his friend. Arthur and he were spending quality time together since Hector was doing the grunt work. He was able to enjoy the feasts since Hector served Arthur during the feasts. Merlin still served during council sessions but that was because he loved attending the council sessions. He learned many useful things that later helped their own business and even generated leads for Gwaine and Lance based on some rumors he heard in those sessions. He learned that Lord Berni was ill and no one could offer him treatment, which resulted in Merlin visiting the said lord and offering him one of their special potions. The lord had to buy the expensive potion weekly, yet he was very thankful and he allowed Merlin to collect herbs from his land without tax.

Merlin was learning strategy and negotiations from the council sessions. He was also understanding human behavior and realized how humans interaction caused poor decisions in these council sessions. Then he would apply his learnings to the partners’ meeting. He would look at flaws in their arguments, he would look for strengths when they were dissuading an idea, he would use an example from the council meeting to prove his points and then with the help of others, they would find such an exceptional alternative that made not only Qualprod but the druids, the villages and even the countries they are working in better off.

Based on one of these ideas, Merlin and Gaius started their herb fields. They bought a few fields in a close-by farm and hired people to work for them. Currently, they were trying to start a mushroom plantation in those fields. The experiment was in the early stages.

Merlin’s mother, Hunith was in charge of their mushroom plantations. She had more farming experience than the rest of the team and because of the money Merlin was earning and sending her way, she did not feel welcome in Ealdor anymore. So, she moved to Camelot and then eagerly jumped at the idea of owning and experimenting on the farm. She also liked the idea that the success or failure of the plantation will not affect the amount of food that she or her three hired help get over the winter.

\---------------

## Gaius’ POV 

The four young men had changed Gaius’ life. He was one of Uther’s councilmen and the royal physician but Uther never felt it necessary to increase his salary. Over time, he became the highest-paid non-noble in Camelot but he was relatively very poor compared to the people he lived with. The courtiers, lords, and knights earned a much higher salary than he did. 

He also did not have a family earlier. Merlin changed that. Merlin became a grandson and then he bought three other men into Gaius’ life who all adopted him. Thus, now Gaius had four grandsons and he was very proud of them. All four of them were of non-noble birth but they had made significant contributions to the lives of their family, the people, society, and Albion in general.

After Merlin was asked to move out, he decided to move from the castle as well. The five of them had bought the biggest property in the upper town. They decorated the ten-bedroom house. The five had their own bedrooms. Even Hunith had her own bedroom in the house. They turned one bedroom into a nursery. Lancelot’s wife Gwen was pregnant and would be delivering their first son in two months. Gwaine’s wife Eira had started showing signs of pregnancy. Percival was in a serious and committed relationship with Isolde. Thus Gaius’ family was becoming bigger.

Merlin was the only one who had not shown any interest in settling down. He was spending all his free time with Arthur and did not have time for a committed long-term relationship. Gaius was hoping that Arthur would get married soon and then when he was busy with his better half, Merlin would have time to find someone who would heal his broken heart.

\------- 

Six months after Merlin and Gaius moved out of the adjoining chambers, Arthur stormed into his physician’s chamber.

“Where is Merlin? This is the third day in a row when he is missing from work.”

Then he barged into Merlin’s old room which was now housing Gaius’ new assistant Rose. Gaius shouted “Sire, that is a lady’s room,” but he was already too late and Arthur has opened the door and shocked the poor girl.

“Sorry.” Arthur blushed and apologized before closing the door and turning to me, “Where is Merlin? Why is he not living in his room? Where did he shift?”

The anger that Gaius had dammed for six years broke and he shouted, “How dare you ask that question after throwing Merlin out of the castle? How dare you even have the courage to ask work from Merlin when he is doing it for probono. Accept what he gives and leave this chamber. Merlin will return when he wants. Your manservant is Hector. Go and torture him. Leave Merlin. We believed better of you, we thought you were different but you are worse. The day you become King, Camelot would cry.” 

Then Gaius turned away and busied himself in his brewing dismissing the prince. 

## Arthur’s POV

Arthur tolerated Hector. Arthur only accepted Hector once he realized that Merlin could spend more quality time with him when Hector was doing the laborious tasks.

Arthur did not like Merlin’s Arthur-free-days. He did not like the effective competency that Hector exhibited on those days and everything would be getting on his nerves.

Since the day Hector took over the feast duty, Arthur did not enjoy the feasts. Arthur could see Merlin sitting at the end of the table and joking with the knights, with the traders and others who got the invite to join in the feast. Merlin would lavish them with his attention and would never even spare a look at Arthur. Arthur did not like Hector’s touch when he undressed Arthur for the night.

However, all these things were making Merlin happy so Arthur accepted them. Arthur would give up a small part of his happiness to make Merlin happy.

Arthur did note that Merlin was spending an increasing number of hours with three peasants from the lower town. He did note that Merlin was staying more and more hours away from the castle. He did note that Merlin would leave the castle and the citadel at night before the Arthur-free-days and not return until late at night on the Arthur-free-day. One or more of the three peasants will always be with him on those days.

Arthur tried to ask Merlin what he did on those days but Merlin would make a joke and in the end, he would sidestep the topic completely. Arthur could not follow them but he was jealous of the secrets that the three peasants shared with Merlin. They shared a part of Merlin’s life that did not include Arthur and Arthur did not like the idea of Merlin having a life away from him. He did not like that Merlin was happy while he was away from Arthur.

Then things changed once again a year back when Merlin started taking two consecutive Arthur-free-days once a month. He told Arthur that Hunith expected him to come home once a month, but essentially Merlin was missing out on five days with him. Then in the same year, he left with Gaius to provide medical services to some far away plagued area. He had to endure at least a week of Hector’s competent service each time.

As Merlin was such a good friend, Arthur did not mind anything. He never told Lord Mathias to deduct any salary from Merlin. He even approved Hector’s salary so that Lord Mathias did not have an issue with Merlin and complained to the King.

Then Merlin changed the status quo again this year when he unofficially started taking two consecutive Arthur-free-days every second week. It took Arthur two months to guess the pattern and then another month to confirm it. By the time he was ready to put a stop on this second day unexcused holiday and point to Merlin that he was being flippant with Arthur’s generosity, Merlin and Gaius left for another expedition. Arthur also noted that all three peasant friends of Merlin were also gone from Camelot. He noticed that when the five of them returned, they were very excited and had a swagger in the movement. Gaius reported that He and Merlin saved seven villages in Nemeth from certain annihilation and they bought a letter of friendship from the King of Cambria for father.

During that month and next, Merlin was not taking the extra Arthur-free-days but he was also very preoccupied. Arthur noted that Gaius and Merlin were leaving Camelot daily for a few hours. Once when he followed them, he saw them go to a village two-hours ride away from Camelot and meet Hunith. When did Hunith move closer to Camelot? Why did Merlin not tell him?

However, Arthur did not comment when last month he took three extra Arthur-free-days and then last week he took two Arthur-free-days. Merlin was leaving Arthur’s side more and more often. Arthur did not know anything about Merlin’s new hobbies and friends. Merlin was Arthur’s friend but it looked like Arthur was not Merlin’s. Merlin was no more interested in Arthur and was creating distance. Arthur hated it when he realized this truth.

So, when the next week, Merlin was away for three-consecutive-days, Arthur’s patience fled. He stormed into Gaius’ chamber and demanded Merlin before he rushed forward and opened the door of Merlin’s room and finding a female resident.

He was further shocked when Gaius furiously started shouting at him, “How dare you have the audacity to inquire about Merlin’s living condition after you threw Merlin out of the castle? How dare you ask for Merlin’s room when you confiscated the things he bought from his own money. How dare you even have the courage to ask work from Merlin when he is doing it for probono. Accept what he gives and leave this chamber. Merlin will return when he wants. Your manservant is Hector. Go and torture him. Leave Merlin. We believed better of you, we thought you were different but you are worse. The day you become King, Camelot would cry.”

Nothing made sense to him. Nothing. Not a single word was true. Arthur did not understand what Gaius was saying and thus was shocked into silence. However, the last sentence was too close to his own heart. That was his biggest fear. Arthur feared he would be a bad king.

“How could you say that?” Arthur retorted.

Gaius whose back was shaking said, “A prince who can not fulfill his duties to the one person who he is responsible for, the prince who could not keep the welfare of one person in check, how would he control a country.”

Arthur was shocked, “What happened to Merlin? What did I do?”

Gaius snorted, “What did you do? I don’t know why Merlin thinks he is your friend. Six years Arthur, you have placed Merlin on probation for six years. Four years in which he got five coins a week salary when the minimum salary was ten coins. Yes, you have satisfied all of Merlin’s needs. Two years he had worked for you for free and this year, you asked for his room. There were no extra rooms in the castle that you wanted the room of the one person who was voluntarily working for you. How far can you fall?”

Arthur shouted, “Lies. I know Merlin received 100 gold coins a month when he started working so by now, he should be getting close to two hundred gold coins. I have seen Merlin in finery that even some lower nobles cannot afford.”

Gaius laughed, “Are you such a fool? When you placed him on probation his coins were halved? Then you placed the stupid condition to take away three coins for everything he broke. Also, don’t lie to us. We have lived it, the months in which Merlin was eating one meal per day but could not keep his lethargy and was breaking more things. The months when he had three jobs, working for you and working for me for five coins a week and then he started working for James at the apothecary. He ate his full after three months when he got that job. He was so confident that you would remove the probation after the first year. By the third, your salary meant nothing.”

Arthur shouted, “Not possible. I always leave enough food on my plate. Merlin could have eaten it.”

Gaius laughed, “You know that servants are only allowed to eat from their master’s plate if they are given permission. You never gave Merlin that permission. You never gave him anything and then you took away his salary. You control all the salaries and bonuses of the castle staff and you found it amusing that your manservant was suffering.”

Arthur was dumbfounded, “No. I did not look at those pages. They were not important. I always had more important work from Father and had communication with other countries. Lord Alfred was always fair and I never found a reason to object. I stopped looking at his recommendations. I only saw the overall increase and how it could be financed.”

Gaius laughed this time, “As I said, the worst king ever. One who doesn’t care for his house, how can he care for those outside the walls of his citadel.”

Arthur barked, “Not true.”

Gaius smiled, “Prove. Prove that you did not cheat Merlin. Prove it that you did not stab your friend in the back. Prove it that Merlin was right to callously throw his life from you, again and again, prove it that you deserve his loyalty. Prove it that you did not stop his salaries and then drive him from his home.”

Arthur stormed out of Gaius’ office and went straight to Lord Alfred’s office.

“Lord Alfred, I want the six-years record of our servants’ salary recommendations which I and father approved.”

“Any specific reason, Sire?”

“Do as you are told,” Arthur angrily snarled. He was angry and was losing control over his senses. He had been belittled by a servant.

Lord Alfred took half an hour to find all the records.

Arthur took them and stormed out of the room. He went to his chamber and closed the door. Then carefully combed through each recommendation for Merlin’s name. He saw that Merlin’s salary increased in the first three years and then reverted to a hundred coins over the next few years. He also saw that Merlin has been given a bonus equivalent to the stable hands every year.

Then he read all the notes and found that as per the suggestion of the Prince, Merlin was placed on probation. On the recommendation of the king, three coins were to be subtracted from his salary for each item he broke. Arthur was horrified to see that he signed the document.

In the next year and the subsequent years, this same line was repeated including the statement saying that neither party revoked their decision.

Two years ago, Merlin was removed from the salary list but his name continued to show in the housing list. Then a decision was made by father to shift all non-paid persons associated with castle out of the Citadel which led to Merlin’s name being removed from the housing list. Once again, Arthur signed it.

Once Arthur had made note of all the injustices, he again stormed into Lord Alfred’s office, “I need every months’ salary dispensation list for the last six years.”

Lord Alfred got busy and it took him two hours to get the salary lists. Arthur started from the year in which Merlin was hired. For two months Merlin got his entire salary and then it was consistently twenty coins for the next four years when it stopped. Then a month later, Hector started drawing his salary.

Arthur turned to Lord Alfred, “When did I place my manservant on probation?”

Lord Alfred was a clever person and recorded all such events for this precise reason. He informed Arthur of the setting and Arthur’s comment about telling Lord Alfred to place his manservant on probation. Arthur was horrified. This was not good. He had not even realized he said all those things in the presence of Lord Alfred and destroyed his friend’s life.

Arthur spoke, “Calculate all his back salary. It will come from your pocket. You did not confirm with me nor did you raise this issue again. I will read all those reports as my undue trust in you has led to me being ashamed. Explain to me, why he was not even given twenty coins in the last two years.”

Lord Alfred proudly presented the letter Merlin had written telling he did not need a salary, “See, I found someone to work for us for free.”

“Yes. You made the royal family of Camelot a charity case. Thank you.”

Arthur was brimming with anger but he needed to think of a way to turn this into Merlin’s advantage. How did Merlin survive? How did Merlin get the money for all the things he had? Was he a kept man? Now Arthur had more questions than answers.

Then he remembered another sentence from Gaius, “Lord Alfred, did you confiscate anything from Merlin while he was leaving the citadel.”

“Yes, Sire. He wanted to take a table, a chair, a wardrobe and a few other items of furniture which you must have given him. He thought those were personal property and not Camelot’s property given to him for use.”

“Did you confirm from me?”

“I did not need to. A servant cannot own those things.”

“Then I would like to know who owned them and who gave them to Merlin. If I found you have confiscated personal property of a servant, I will throw you in a dungeon for three months.”

Lord Alfred turned white, “You did not give him that furniture.”

Arthur laughed, “I did not give him anything, not even the permission to eat my leftover. Thus, you must find his true benefactor before the end of the week when I will bring all this to father.”

Lord Alfred was shaking by the time Arthur left.

\---------------------

Merlin returned to work the next morning. He did not say anything and was in a very cheerful mood. However, Arthur could not look him into the eye. Arthur had wronged him for six years and this proud man had not faltered. Arthur was the one who had made the mistake and Merlin had paid its price.

That week Arthur spent hours strategizing and making plans. By the end of the week, Arthur had some idea how he would help Merlin; how he would atone for his own mistakes. while everyone was gathering in the council room, Arthur made his decision. If Merlin was to forgive him, Arthur would have to go for impact. A silent apology will not get him true forgiveness and even if Merlin forgave him, the prince would not be able to forgive himself.

So, when his father was seated and was about to start the proceeding of the day, he stood up, “Father and council members, I think we need to correct one mistake before we move on. I would like Merlin to take his seat with the advisors.”

Uther glared, “What rubbish is this Arthur? You can’t make your manservant your advisor.”

Arthur asked, “Father who said, he was a manservant?”

Uther said, “I appointed him as your manservant.”

Arthur said, “But which manservant has ever given charity to the royal family. Merlin has been doing charity on us for six years. I hope the royal family of Camelot would not like to be known as charity cases especially known for taking charity from their manservants. Camelot would be a laughing stock if it was known that their servants voluntarily worked for them as they could not afford to pay their servants.”

Uther glared, “What are you talking about?”

“Sire, we paid Merlin five coins a week for four years and then he wrote a statement declaring that he did not expect money for his services two years ago and since then we have paid him nothing. I would also like to remind everyone that the minimum salary six years ago was ten coins and today it is thirteen coins. So, how can Merlin be a manservant when he was never paid. Did the King of Camelot cheat out on a manservant?”

Uther shouted, “Arthur, check what you are saying?”

“But father it is the truth. I have all the supporting documents over here. I took them from Lord Alfred and all of them have our combined signatures. So, by not giving Merlin his rightful position of advisor to the prince, we will be declaring that the royal family of Camelot is a cheat and charity case. A manservant started giving them charity as they could not pay him for his loyalty and service.”

Uther was silent for a few minutes before he sternly ordered, “The council is dismissed. Clear the room. Arthur stay. I need to discuss this with you.”

When Arthur and Uther were the only ones left, Arthur showed Uther the documents supporting his claim. The King did not remember when he said the deduction part but he was shocked. Such blatant injustice and that too in the royal household.

The King called Lord Alfred to join them and inquired, “Alfred, when did I ask you to subtract the boy’s salary?”

Lord Alfred told a story of six years ago when the boy stumbled and broke the dinner set.

“Alfred, why did you not confirm with me if the punishment was still to be continued?”

Alfred boldly said, “Lord, I have tried every year. I came especially from the boy. I went to the prince and asked him a few minutes of his time to discuss this. He told me he had faith in my decisions and then I came to you. You too did not listen. I tried for two consecutive years. As far as my treatment to the boy goes, I was just following the orders. Three years ago when we were hit by a brutal winter, you ordered to reallocate the salary based on their winter outfitting. The boy had better clothes than everyone else so a portion of his salary was deducted too which is why he only received 18 coins per month. Then two years ago, you ordered that anyone who was not on the royal payroll should not be allowed to stay in the citadel. I followed your injunction. I do not have any vendetta against the boy. Everyone in Camelot loves him but I also could not go against your express orders which you signed again and again. I am sorry, my lord.”

Arthur did not know what to do with Alfred when he was the real culprit. Alfred did what he was told and Alfred did ask for his time but Arthur never had time for anything as frivolous as employees’ salary. However, by prolonging this for six years, Merlin had taught him the biggest lesson of his life; everything should be important for the king or he could never be fair. He should have inquired about Merlin, his salary and wardrobe specifically as Merlin was his direct responsibility but that thought never crossed his mind. Gaius was right, he was truly responsible for one employee and he failed that employee. Prince Arthur was a failure.

Uther dejectedly said, “Arthur, I cannot make him an advisor. Give him double his combined salary for six years.”

Lord Alfred quietly interjected, “Sorry to interrupt, my lord. Nothing short of nobility would be acceptable for him.”

Uther laughed, “You want me to make him a noble just because we did not pay him.”

The poor councilor bobbed his head but could not raise his eyes to meet Uther.

“Why prey should I confer nobility to a manservant?” the King demanded.

“My lord, it seems that we are not only idiots but blind idiots. Sorry for being bold but that is the truth. I searched for the boy’s benefactor and no one claimed to be his patron. The prince had told me that he was not supporting his manservant. I was extremely confused. How can the boy afford luxuries when he was paid below the minimum wage?”

The King was listening with rapt attention while the prince was smiling in support of his facts.

“I asked a few servants about Merlin and found out that Merlin was gracious and benevolent. He was always ready to help people. They also pointed out that he was working with the owners of Qualprod. Sire, you might remember the name Qualprod from your tax analysis of last year.”

The King nodded, “I remember that it paid more tax than any other citizen or business in Camelot. Its tax was more than the combined tax collected from some guilds.”

Lord Alfred nodded, “Yes, Sire. Well, after some careful digging, I found out that Merlin owns the apothecary with a few of his friends. Based on the tax data, I was able to figure out that they might earn from the business what a large lord earns from his fief and individually each of them gets in profit as much as a middle-tier lord earns from his fief. It turns out he has an international business; he lives in a ten-bedroom house in the upper town and can give your nobles a run for their money. Thus, even if we pay him all his back salary, it would not be worth much to him and he would ignore the gesture for the halfhearted attempt it was.”

Uther decidedly said, “But we would have done our duty.”

Lord Alfred bowed, “Yes, Sire. If I may add, you might lose Qualprod and all the associated tax revenue.”

Now the King perked up and listened attentively, “Why?”

“Sire, as per rumors Qualprod is an international business. If Camelot offends them then they would move their primary business to Mercia or Nemeth. In which case Camelot would not only lose face when the story of the unpaid manservant comes out but it would also lose out on tax revenue.”

Uther ordered, “Arthur, arrest Merlin and his friends. They could not be allowed to make a fool of Camelot. They would be tried for treason.”

Before Arthur could protest, Lord Alfred once again stepped forward, “My lord, if I may.” At the King's permission, he continued, “Again as per rumor, these people are in good terms with many people in Camelot’s nobility as well as some royal houses. Their business is spread in Mercia, Nemeth, Cambria, and Gawant. They provide medicine to the Prince of Mercia on monthly basis. All these are rumors and unsubstantiated but it would be best to confirm them. A rash movement could cause war, my lord.”

Uther was seething now, he shouted, “Both of you leave. I want something substantial and not just a rumor. Gather as much information as possible. Arthur, send letters to Cambria, Gawant, Mercia, and Nemeth and try to discern how much do they value Qualprod.” Just when Arthur was turning to leave, his father sternly said, “Arthur, tell Merlin to stay away from the castle until we fix this issue. We can control the rumor mill if he is out of sight for the next few days.”

\----------------

## Merlin’s POV 

Merlin and Gwaine were pursuing Julius Borden who had stolen a piece of the key of Tashkulgar from Camelot’s vaults and was going to retrieve a dragon egg from Tashkulgar’s tomb. They had acquired the egg from Borden but in the process, Merlin was hurt and Gwaine killed Julius. It had taken them more time than expected. They returned home three days later and were dead tired. Merlin slept as soon as he was back and did not wake up until morning when he rushed to serve Arthur. It was a normal day, Arthur was preoccupied and he did not throw Merlin in the stock for his unexcused absence; Merlin was thankful and did not pry. The week continued with Arthur being adrift and Merlin was starting to get concerned.

Then on the last day of the week, when the council met, Arthur asked Merlin to join his rank of advisors. Merlin was shocked. He appreciated the thought but did not like the execution. Arthur was used to emotional decision making and it would not benefit him when he became the King. He quickly left when the king asked the council room to be cleared as he did not want the king's ire on him. 

He went to Arthur’s room and sat down on the table. Hector was cleaning the floor and giving him dirty looks. Merlin ignored him. Hector did not like Merlin but he fawned over the prince and was protective of the prince. As long as Hector was loyal to Arthur, Merlin would make him comfortable and welcome his presence even though by now it was clear that he and Hector could never be friends. Hector was jealous of the privileges Merlin took on Arthur’s person and angry when he had to do most of the grunt work while Merlin was a loafer who did the bare minimum. Hector also did not like that Merlin made some decisions about Arthur and his rooms which should have been primarily Arthur’s decisions.

Arthur returned to his chamber an hour later. Merlin turned in his seat and saw the prince approaching. Merlin ordered, “Hector, get lunch for the prince.”

Before Hector could leave, Arthur kindly said, “I give you permission to eat from my plate when I am done.”

Hector beamed and ran away to follow the order. Merlin smiled at Arthur in approval. Once the prince was seated, Merlin hollowly asked, “Why did you bring it up? What benefit will this do now? The worst thing is that it will draw attention to me. As your manservant, I had flexibility and anonymity. I was a part of the shadows and could save your life when needed. I could protect you when threats loomed. I could go out with you on your patrol, expeditions, and hunts to protect you. Why? Why now? Why after all this time when I had accepted the status quo? I had accepted that you would never appreciate my work and have comes to terms with it.”

Arthur was looking confused.

## Arthur’s POV

When was Merlin protecting him? Was this another secret? When did Merlin start keeping secrets from him? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to know about Merlin but those things could wait. He needed to apologize first.

“No Merlin. Never that. I appreciated everything about you. You were the best thing that happened to me. You brought laughter, kindness, and humanity to my life. You make me feel like a person, you make me feel connected and with you, I am never distant and have no boundaries as I do with others. I am sorry. I found out a week ago about my mistake and the way you suffered under me. I found out that I had failed the one person who was my responsibility. I am the worst failure as a prince.”

Merlin shook his head, “But you did not know. You are not a failure.”

“You knew I did not know?” Arthur quizzically asked.

“I observed the recommendations process very carefully in the fourth year when my salary had decreased. I realized you do not even bother to read the recommendations and sign the document. You put implicit trust in Lord Alfred's capabilities.”

“Then why did you not tell me?”

“Because it hurt. Because it meant that you did not care; you did not care for the servants. If you did not care about the people who were in front of you, whom you saw daily, how could you care for people who were hypothetical, far, distinct? It would have fractured my bubble of hope and tarnished your image of a loving and kind ruler. I had given up and lost too much to lose that final belief. So, I stayed silent.”

“What was the benefit of staying silent?”

“By remaining silent, I was uncertain. My silence kept things unconfirmed and I could believe in you; but, the trust that was unshakeable in the first few years of service became dwindled. You were a good prince yet you never crossed the category to be a great prince which I had always assumed you will become. You were becoming a puppet. I could see it in the council. You let Lord Safir tax go because he knew better. I had been to his part of the country a few days before Lord Safir brought the proposition to increase the taxes and knew he was lying. I tried to tell you but you had stopped listening.”

Arthur shook his head, “No, Merlin. I listened. I listened to you.”

Merlin was now the one shaking his head, “You heard me but did not listen. You have not listened for many years. You were trying to dissociate yourself from the servant who could never be your friend. I saw that friendship rekindle when Hector came into our lives. But by then, I had stopped dreaming about the moon. I had reanalyzed my priorities; my new mental image of you was of a good and kind king but had stopped dreaming about following the great King Arthur. It was easier to separate myself from you and by then things got too busy and complicated, I was being pulled in many directions, I stopped caring. You were my friend and I was one of your men. It was okay like that. I knew I could never be your friend nor could I be anything more to you than a bumbling idiotic servant. With acceptance came realization and freedom. I liked it that way.”

Arthur angrily queried, “What do you mean, you liked it that way?”

Merlin sighed sadly, “I did not want to dedicate my life to a weak king and my belief in you was shaking. You were not making any great decisions. You did not understand the people. You did not understand the nobles. You did not understand the biases and rationale behind your own rules. If Bayard had offered me nobility or if Nemeth would have offered me knighthood five years ago, I would have refused straight away. Then I believed in you and I believed in our destiny. But now, I did not think about you when we refused the King of Cambria. I don’t know if I would refuse when Bayard will offer us nobility. Over the years, my confidence and belief in you have shattered. Or maybe it has nothing to do with belief and more to do with the fact that I am not naïve anymore. It is hard to be blind and naïve when you are born with a death certificate but I was both for the longest time. Once I told you I would be happy to be your servant till the day I die, now I can only say I am happy I was your servant.”

Arthur broke down, “No, Merlin. You can’t lose confidence in me.”

Merlin stood up gravely and said, “Arthur, you took an outstanding stand today something a great prince or king would take. Thank you. It was something I expected from you but even this was an uncalculated move. You made an emotional decision without looking for all the facts and based on incomplete information. Discounting your action today, I do not see anything from you that points towards greatness. You are a skilled knight, a capable and daring warrior, and a somewhat caring master, but where is the greatness. Your decisions are weak. You trust in the inherent goodness of people and expect that they would not lie to you. You did not see or try to judge the true nature or inclination of the person. You trust too easily and, in the end, support the side that hurt your people the most. You claim one thing but, more often than naught, do the other. You turn a blind eye when you want to and ignore people’s flagrant flaws. You did not see my misery, lies or protection for six years. Gaius had to spell them out for you. You trusted me blindly when I am not trustable at all and you knew it.”

Arthur laughed, “Even with your business, you are trustable. My most trusted friend.”

Merlin sniggered, “Arthur, what do you know about me? You believe I am clumsy and foolish. You think I am mentally challenged. Those are the beliefs you trust; a fool, an idiot, a joker can be trusted, he would not betray me. Yet, I break Camelot’s laws every day. Every day, Arthur! I am a warlock. I was born with magic and with my birth, I broke Camelot’s law. I do my chores using magic.”

Then Merlin raised his hand and the fire in the fireplace became brighter. Then he clicked his fingers and the lights in the room closed, another click and they were back.

Arthur gasped and audibly sucked in air.

Merlin again asked, “Why do you trust me? When did you try to find out about the real me? When did you decide to trust me and what does your trust account for? Everything thing you can say about me will be a lie. That is how you trust. Your trust is your biggest weakness. Open your eyes. See the world, see the people. Learn to read the people and don’t accept them at face value. It took you six years to see me when I was always at your side. I could have stabbed you and you would never have known. How can you trust others so easily? Who has not broken your trust, yet?”

“Who broke my trust?”

“Your father. He sent you to kill innocent druids who were living peacefully and he sent his knights with the order to kill. Morgana, Morgause, your uncles, Gaius and many of your knights and nobles. Why do you trust everyone? For once make your own decision. I have opened myself to you. I will accept your decision but I want it to be yours. Do you want to hang me? Do you want to banish me? Do you want me to remain your manservant or do you want to offer me the nobility? Do you want to kiss me? I don’t care. I would know your decision. Trust your heart and listen to all. Gaius can tell you a lot about me. My three friends and partners, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival can help you. Arthur, this is as much your test and trial as mine. Are you a weak king or a great one? Decide with open eyes and ears. Don’t just rely on your heart or brain and show to me what type of king can you be.”

Then Merlin who was already standing for the last fifteen minutes turned and left. He did not look back; but, Arthur stared at his back with uncertainty.

Merlin was not at all the man he knew. Merlin was again teaching him a life lesson. Once again, he had placed his life in Arthur’s hand. Arthur was his judge, jury, and executioner. He had revealed his magic to Arthur and simultaneously told Arthur that he had betrayed his trust. Merlin was not asking for blind trust. He was asking Arthur to make an informed decision about Merlin and then judge Merlin. He was aking Arthur to really understanding the law and then act on it. He did not beg for his life. He did not request for mercy or relaxation. He had demanded Arthur to restore his trust in Arthur being a great Prince and to prove to Merlin that he could be a great King. Merlin would prefer to die with the belief that the prince he served, cared for, and as he said himself, sacrificed for was worth it rather than live with the knowledge that he wasted his years for nothing. It was a truly daunting task for Arthur.

Arthur was not happy at the challenge set up by Merlin. He might lose regardless of the decision he reached. If he followed the law, then he would kill Merlin and if he did not follow the law, then he would lose his ability to trust his father’s judgment. If he found he agrees with his father’s rationale and find magic abhorrent and then he fails to execute Merlin but takes the less painful approach of banishment, then he would not only lose Merlin but also break the last hope of belief Merlin have in his capabilities thereby proving himself to be a weak king. There is no winning over here.

\---------------- 

Arthur had a sleepless night. He did not know what to do. He had been proven to be blind; blind to Merlin, blind of Merlin, blind of Safir, blind of Morgana and many others. So, what should he do? Does he trust himself? No. Does he blindly trust Merlin? At the moment after the latest revelations, no. Does he blindingly trust his father? Since Merlin came in his life and especially since he knows about Merlin’s magic, no.

Arthur realized that this is the first time he had acknowledged a weakness in himself and must work to overcome it. By not trusting himself, he was ready to look into every facet rather than rely on the obvious. It also seemed that he must draw a second-hand picture of Merlin to impose on the impression of the naïve fool he had of Merlin.

The best person who can inform him about Merlin was Gaius so he went to Gaius’ room and knocked before entering.

“Gaius, I need your help. I want to know everything about Merlin. Don’t leave out anything, tell me everything you know about him, the good, the bad and the evil.”

“Why should I?”

“Yesternight Merlin showed me his magic and then placed the decision in my hand but I am required to decide without blindly trusting anyone, you, me, father or even Merlin. He said he is not sure if I will be a great king and claimed he would rather die with certainty than live with uncertainty. He mentioned that you and his three friends could help me piece the gaps in what I know about Merlin.”

“Interesting. He told you about his magic but not what he achieved with it. He showed you his weapon but not how he uses it. Did he ask for your forgiveness? I doubt it. He asked you to thoroughly judge him and give your sentence.”

When Arthur nodded and looked at him eagerly hoping for an easy answer, Gaius drowned his hopes, “I would do him a disservice if I tell you all I know without giving you the stimulus to be more thorough. I was a magical user before and after the ban and your father knew. I know the real reason for the ban on magic. I will tell you all I know of the two eras. However, I will not do so without help. Merlin wants you to see reality and I will give you the means through which you can know the truth. Before I tell you about Merlin, you will talk to Hunith, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Eira, and Gwen who have all lived and interacted with Merlin for years. It will also be helpful if you talk to the druids about the prophecy and Merlin’s way of helping them. Then talk to the King of Gawant, Mercia, Cambia, and Nemeth for ours, especially Qualprod’s, interactions with them. Finally, talk to some of the servants in the castle including the cook, the stable hands, the maids and a few citizens of Camelot. Once everyone has shared one or two stories about Merlin, you can return. I will fill the holes to the best of my knowledge.”

Arthur was amazed by the variety of people he was asked to contact.

“As for the second part of the case which requires you to make an informed decision about the evilness of magic, go to Geoffery and demand for economic, food and crime records of Camelot before your birth. Also, talk to people who are in their fifties and above, and were there before and after the purge. Ask them about their expectation about the purge and did it benefit them. Talk to the senior council members especially Lord Toran and Lord Smith about the benefits of the purge as realized by their families and their fiefs. Once you have seen all the records and talked to others, I would answer any particular question you have.”

Once again Arthur was boggled by the demand placed on him. It was a tall order but he understood the significance of talking to these people as only those who had lived before the ban was placed on magic could know and appreciate the costs and benefits of the policy.

Gaius waited for a minute for Arthur to digest and ask any followup question but when the prince did not, he continued, “The third part of the challenge is to learn about your efficiency and efficacy in the council room. If you understand your own biases only then will you realize if you want to continue with the current decision making patterns or change your decision-making heuristics? For this start by looking at your voting pattern for the last two years. It might also help if you restudy and analyze the case presented by two peasants Lancelot and Gwaine to the king; you might learn many things from their arguments. This time think of the two presenters as learned, experienced members of the society and not peasants and see if you agree with their hypothesis. Once you have studied and understood these cases, look at a few more cases in the last year involving people vs nobility. Do you think the evidence provided by the nobility is consistent with the on-ground reality? Let us see, Arthur, how will you judge between Merlin, Uther and yourself; one is a warlock, inherently evil, and two are royals, inherently good?”

Arthur shook his head, “I am not sure about the evil part anymore. Why did you not tell me all these things before today? Why were you not advising me before?”

Gaius huffed, “Arthur, Merlin, I, Gwaine, Lance and Percival are all peasants. We might have been successful but inherently we are born of the soil. We did not know or understand the court dynamics. It was only after we started the business and I started teaching negotiation to Merlin did he understand and started making sense of the council room discussions. It took him years to superimpose the ground reality to the arguments and facts presented in court. He was able to collaborate the facts with his travel and thus realized that each argument was made based on certain assumptions and biases. He taught us the skill to read assumptions and see biases in our own partners' meeting and thus today I can assist you. Without this business, we did not know what was happening and were making our judgments based on gut feeling. You lead many patrols but being the crown prince, I would suggest you increase the scope as well as the dimensions of the patrols you lead. You should also make a spy network that gives you independent and reliable information.” 

Arthur looked crestfallen and said, “I don’t know what to look for? Who can I trust?”

Gaius smiled, “Start with the basics. Maybe I am wrong. Don’t trust me. Do the exercises I have suggested and once you have your decision, then you might be in a better position to know who to trust and who not to put your faith in.”

Arthur sighed heavily, “I hope I could trust Merlin.”

Gaius conspiringly said, “Maybe one day you can. Maybe one day he will be your advisor. Maybe one day he would not be afraid to tell you the problem. Then when he can sit with you in your council, he might help you to achieve greater heights.”

Arthur laughed.

\---------------------

It took Arthur three months to collect the records, talk to people and analyze the data.

Hunith, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Eira, Gwen, and Gaius painted a picture of Merlin who was neither a bumbling fool nor an evil incarnate. They talked about a human who felt happy, felt sad, fell in love, felt in depression, and felt all the other emotions. He visited their home and saw the love and laughter shared by the impromptu family.

At his request, Gwaine and Lancelot told him all about their business and its trajectory of growth. He shadowed Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot through the day as they conducted their business. He learned about a man who trusted a drunkard and down on luck with his establishing business. The story of Gwaine spoke about a man who was more perceptive and shrewder than most other people Arthur knew about, a man who saw the inherent goodness in the people. He learned so much about Merlin’s character and abilities while he learned about the people in Merlin’s company. Merlin was a man who was ready to help and trust people who needed help. Merlin was also not a fool or a weakling and could discern the truth and was ready to take corrective action when needed.

Arthur was so inspired by their work that he even went with Gwaine to the tavern and saw him interact with drunkards. He spread the word about their services to the right ears and then got clients for rare products. He went with the four men to retrieve a magic book that had a spell that can save the life of a pregnant mother. He learned about Qualprod’s three objectives and was amazed that saving Camelot and Arthur was one of their primary objectives. He was impressed by the loyalty shown by these peasants. By the end of two months of questioning, whenever he saw the five partners of Qualprod he saw knights and not peasants. He made a mental promise to knight them as soon as he became the King.

From the druids, he learned about Emrys and his King. He was awestruck by the hope that shone through their voices when they talked about the fair and just Once and Future King who would have Emrys at his side and would combine all Albion. Though the warning was clear, the King would be forgotten if he tries to without the advice and strength provided by Emrys. He asked about Qualprod from the druids and was amazed to learn about the ways in how Merlin and his friends had changed the lives of Druids in a few short years. 

Inside the castle, he talked to the cook, the stable hands and the maids. He was stunned to learn about Merlin’s philanthropy. He was surprised to learn that Merlin was supporting the castle staff and the people from the lower town. If the king, the prince and the nobles failed to assist the poor servants and the ordinary people of the lower town, then they would go to their protector who was the manservant of the prince. Arthur felt uncomfortable when they talked about Merlin with more respect and love then they had for their prince and king. 

The Kings of Gawant, Mercia, Cambia, and Nemeth all had positive things to say about Qualprod. He found Qualprod was a company that went to other countries to help the people. Qualprod was consistently providing good quality products and was not interested in politics or gaining favor with individual kings. They did not seek out the kings but quietly helped the people when they could. The people would boast about their protector and helper, they would show their loyalty to Qualprod by giving them the best of their products and only then the king would learn how some peasants and physicians had helped famine stuck areas or plagued areas in their country.

After all this, Arthur was certain of one thing. Merlin was not evil even if he had magic. Which raised the question of whether magic was evil or the person was evil and magic just another weapon he or she wielded?

So, he started his quest for the truth of magic. He went to Gaius and demanded to know the true reason for the start of the purge. Gaius explained the role of magic in his procreation and the resulting demand for balance which led to Arthur’s mother’s death. He realized that Morgause had told him the truth and indeed he had spoken to his mother’s spirit. He also realized that once again Merlin lied to him to stop him from committing patricide.

He talked to his fathers’ councilors and the older men in the citadel and castle. They were reluctant to speak to him. Lord Geffory was not ready to share the account from before his birth but when pressurized he yielded. The older men from the lower town were apprehensive but very vocal about the good days and how the purge bought only misery in Camelot. One man called the policy a dark stain on Camelot’s history and influence. Some of his father councilors and noblemen told about the fortunes in the days when magic was free and people were able to help each other freely. When Uther came in power, magic was respected. Magic was not creating the chaos but was holding it from destroying Camelot. Witches and wizards helped the local economy, farmers, law enforcement, and physicians. There were some crimes by sorcerers but they were overshadowed by the positive influence magic bought in the society. Then Uther started his war on magic and that magic which was protecting Camelot earlier turned on it. The King destroyed the base of mutual trust between the mundane and magical. He was alarmed and horrified to learn that magic was not evil but those who were prosecuted only knew how to use it to rebel and thus he always saw it being used for destructive purposes. Lord Smith told Arthur about the power of the dragonlords and how they lead Camelot’s army.

In the end, Arthur realized that the King had destroyed the trust of his people to such extent that the prince had to learn how not to trust. The prince cannot fully trust his subjects when they know he would turn on them at a minute’s notice. He reached his second important decision, magic was not evil, people were.

Finally, he looked up his voting pattern for the last two years. He analyzed every facet of the cases presented by Lancelot and Gwaine. He was amazed by the rich arguments embedded in ground reality. Then he selected two cases in last year where nobles wanted incremental tax laws but Merlin negated the need by asking him shockingly bold questions in the seclusion of his chamber. He went to the villages which would be affected by the laws. He did not like how the laws would be used to undermine the weaker members. To Arthur, it became crystal clear that even if he parroted the statement that he cared for his people, he sided with the nobles negating his claim. He had repeatedly supported the status quo and failed to assist his people. Thereby people did not take his word at face value and he was counted as one among the nobles and royalty who were heedless of the common masses. Arthur did not like his image that the people had. He realized that in twenty-six years, prince Arthur was a failure and he would need to drastically change his way of working to change his perception from people’s minds.

\------------------

After five months of laboriously digging for answers, Arthur sat down in Gaius’ chamber and sadly said, “My life is based on lies and betrayals. I have no ability to judge a person and cannot decide if they are worth my trust or not.”

Gaius proudly said, “Understanding that a problem exists is half the solution. I am proud of you that you have reached so far in such a short period.”

“But what do I do know?”

“What do you want to do? Do you want to see Merlin die or do you want him at your side?”

“At my side. Always at my side. There is no doubt about Merlin. I am not so sure about my father. Should I trust him? My confidence in his ability to lead is shattered. Should I still persecute my magical brethren knowing that I and my father are the evil usurpers and we are killing innocents. Gaius, wee are the problem: my father and I?”

Gaius nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, I know what you mean but you are not ready for kingship. You have learned an important lesson and now you need to fix your problems. You need to know whom to trust and when to trust. Make up your team, consisting of knights, nobles and peasants. With their help make plans and contingencies, rewrite the fabric of Camelot as you want it. Make deals, friends, and allies. Be so prepared for the inevitable that when you become king, you are not associated with weakness and wrongness.”

Arthur hummed in acceptance but then worriedly asked, “Gaius, will the people accept my apology?”

“They will when the time comes and you prove your merit.”

“What about the druids? Will they support me? I have killed so many of them in cold blood.” 

“They will.”

“And how would I look them in the eye knowing I and my men killed their innocent parents, friends, and siblings? Would my words not be empty?”

“That depends on how you do the restitution.”

“Will they accept my apology if the great Emrys is my consort?” 

Gaius looked at Arthur in shock. He did not have an answer. He did not even know what to say to this. Arthur smiled at Gaius' baffled look. Arthur smirked and said, “A weak king would follow his father and kill Merlin. A good king would understand Merlin’s goodness but will not have the power to stand up and support him. However, a great king would take the noblest and most benevolent person he knows and shares his power with him. Also, great people need to know about themselves and their weaknesses and flaws. If I want to be the greatest king in Albion, then I would not only accept Merlin’s goodness but also know and trust myself; I love Merlin. I will be weak and incomplete without him. He is my true soulmate in all senses and only if we are together then we can make a great Albion.”

Gaius beamed.

“I think we have to tell Bayard that we are not interested. He offered the five of us nobility but Merlin was waiting for your decision. He told Bayard everything. Bayard was impressed and accepted Merlin’s decision to wait.”

Arthur hesitated, “Nothing will change until Uther is the King.”

Gaius shook his head, “Everything will change when you are the King but things will improve while Uther is the King. Merlin does not expect a marriage proposal even if he loves you. He does not. He is waiting for a sign for you to claim to the world that he is your friend and your equal, that you are not ashamed of him and his friendship.”

Arthur nodded. He knew Merlin would never come between Arthur and his happiness. He also knew Merlin could keep secrets and thus it was better if Arthur does not assume anything. If Merlin loved him then it would be another secret. Now was the time for the last meeting and the final judgment.

It was time to meet the real Merlin.

\-----------

## Uther’s POV 

King Uther was a strict man and believed in the vested power of the nobility. Neither did he appreciate nor encourage commoners to do things above their station. He never knighted a commoner. He never gave an estate to a person of lower birth. How could such people appreciate the power held by the royalty, these self-made people would usurp power and then cause problems. He preferred if they stayed in their petty little world.

He was not an idiot. He knew who owned Qualprod. He knew that Gaius was only working part-time as the royal physician and was dedicating his time to the apothecary. He knew Arthur’s manservant was serving Arthur less and spending more time outside the citadel. His spies reported about his activities long before the other peasants joined him. Uther even knew that they were not paying the manservant. While he never read the recommendations of Lord Mathias, an excessive seventy hundred and twenty coins in the treasury for two years in running made him ask questions and Lord Steflar found out that they were underpaying a manservant. He kept the lid on the information. It was Arthur’s duty to correct the injustice. He just never expected Arthur to use such strong words inside the council. Why use the words charity? The manservant was punished.

While Uther would have imprisoned the five partners, he new knowledge that they were knighted in Nemeth held his hand. He could not afford to start a war with other countries. He assigned Arthur the task to find the truth while his spies were actively pursuing Merlin’s friends.

His spies verified that Qualprod made a monthly delivery to Mercia and nobles in many other countries.

He was further shocked when after Arthur, Lord Berni, Lord Jacob, and Lord Hivel all recommended that Merlin be advanced to the position of a manservant. Each of them individually approached him and promised support when the manservant was elevated. It was shocking as well as confusing. How much support did Merlin have? Lord Berni said that he would be happy to cultivate more support and would like the responsibility to teach the manservant the ways of the nobles.

When his spies told him that Bayard was ready to ennoble the five peasants from Camelot and give them estates, he was flabbergasted. According to the spies, King Bayard of Mercia would wage war to free them. If he sent them to exile, he Mercian king would readily accept them.

He was thankful that Arthur had not spoken for Merlin again in the last six months. He was glad that Arthur and Merlin were spending time apart. Arthur was engaged in his royal duties while the manservant was focused on his business. If things continued like this, he was sure, the five peasants would move to Mercia and he would not have to deal with them.

Unfortunately, Arthur once again bought up the issue. He once again demanded that Merlin be elevated to the position of prince’s advisor. Lord Berni and Lord Hivel openly praised and supported the prince’s decision and his forthrightness. Lord Toren and Lord Smith accepted the prince’s decision and praised Merlin, the manservant, in the council room.

Lord Mathias described the entire fiasco and supported the prince by pointing out that a person who could make a smart decision under pressure and can make a company out of nothing, would advise the prince well in stately matters.

When the relation between Qualprod and the manservant became clear, another three lords supported the advancement of the manservant. There were a few lords who were not happy and they told the council their opinion. As per Lord Umbridge, a filthy pig did not deserve the right to sit in the advisor’s chair whatever his contributions. Arthur was not impressed by his terminology and what Lord Umbridge missed was the way Arthur’s hand tightened around his sword.

The king, on the other hand, did not like the support the manservant had within his council. He repeatedly tabled the discussion and Arthur consistently bought it up. The worst part was that more nobles were supporting the move. Those with lands bordering Nemeth, Mercia, and Gawant became more outspoken when it was found out that the manservant was knighted in Nemeth and might become a noble in Mercia.

Finally, a year after the issue was first raised, King Uther was forced by his council and Prince to hoist a peasant from manservant to advisor.

## Arthur’s POV 

At last, Merlin had been made an advisor. He had stayed away from Merlin for the last whole year. He did not want to rebuild his friendship with Merlin on empty promises. He would find some solace for Merlin within his father’s rule. He was able to convince enough nobles to support his demand for his manservant’s right. When the King accepted the proposal, Arthur’s happiness knew no bound. He would now be able to meet Merlin on equal footing and start planning for a prosperous fair Camelot.

He decided to visit Merlin’s home after the council session ended but Merlin had other plans. He was waiting for Arthur in his chamber.

“So, you have news for me, my lord?” Merlin mockingly asked.

Arthur huffed, “Who told you? I wanted to be the one to break the news to you.”

“Well, you can tell it to me. I know you have been dragging the issue in each council session. You were politicking and I also know that you made many new alliances during the last year,” the new advisor beamily said.

“You are no fun. I thought I would surprise you but you know everything.”

“My lord, you forget the servants when you make the deals. You must learn that anyone with an ear and an eye can reveal your secrets. The servants can be your biggest allies or your worst enemies.”

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, Mr. Advisor. Now did the servants tell you that I plan to do this,” he moved forward and hugged Merlin and encased his lips in a breathtaking kiss.


End file.
